The Reverted Mikage Sennou!
This is episode 9 of Inazuma Eleven: Densetsu no Arashi (Reboot). NOTE: I reccomend turning off the contents cause it contains spoilers. Densetsu no Arashi Opening 1: http://slide.ly/view/e6652152972c7cd50b7697c3752def41 Previously: Kick off: Kiriga passes to Sanzu. Sanzu passes back to Arumo. Sazoru: ICE PRISON! Arumo dodges the falling cage. Sazoru: WHAT? Arumo passes to Kiriga. Jale: NET ERROR! Kiriga throws he ball over Jale, avoiding having it turned into a binary code, then runs past Jale and takes the ball back. Vulcano: They...they're not even using hissatsus. Coach Karatsami: *smirk* Kiriga passes to Sanzu. Sanzu shoots in the very corner of the goal very fast, not giving Kaizon enough time to summon God Hand G. Goaaal! 1-0 for Mikage Sennou in the first 2 minutes of the game. Kaizon: I-impossible... Darkeru: ... They haven't even used a single hissatsu yet.... Jale: And dodged every hissatsu we threw at them. Lloyd: Too bad, Legend Storm. We already analyzed your entire gameplay. Using hissatsus on the likes of you would be a waste of energy. HAHAHAHAHAH! Episode 9: The Reverted Mikage Sennou! Kick off: Darkeru passes to Kai. Kai passes back to Vulcano. Vulcano is blocked by Rarir. Vulcano: Mega-.... Before Vulcano could use Mega Rush, Rarir slides in and takes the ball. Vulcano: Impossible. Their speed surprasses even the one of Mega Rush? Rarir: Here, Matahi. Dorick: NATURE STORM! Matahi breaks right trough Dorick's leaves. Dorick: It can't be... Matahi passes to Sanzu. Lloyd: Sanzu...Why don't we have some fun, ey'? Lloyd starts running up the field. Lloyd: Pass! Sanzu passes to Lloyd, and he shoots fast in the corner of the goal. Goaaaaal! 2-0 for Mikage Sennou. Kaizon: *shocked* I-impossible..... The defender shooted...and he scored... Lloyd: We have analyzed your every move. There's nothing we don't know about you. Matt and Ezoru look at each other. Kick off: Kai passes to Darkeru. Matt: Darkeru, here! Darkeru passes back to Matt. Matt throws the ball towards Ezoru. Lloyd: Useless. We have everything about you registered! Ezoru has no hissatsus! Lloyd goes to block him. Ezoru: HIGH JUMP SMACK! *Ezoru hits the ball up high with his head, jumps high himself, does a backflip, and smacks the ball to the ground, behind Lloyd* Lloyd: Impossible... An unregistered move. STOP HIM! Use hissatsus if necesary. The coach contacts Lloyd trough their communication device: Coach Karatsami: NO! We will not sink as low as using hissatsus on the likes of them. Do not! Lloyd: Understood! Everyone, don't use hissatsus. They aren't necesary. Krini and Nishizo try to steal the ball from Ezoru, but Ezoru succesfully dribbles them with High Jump Smack. Darkeru: We're past all the defenders. Pass here! Ezoru passe to Darkeru. Darkeru: Let's go. NET.... Kai: VORTEX! Nitromare (GK): CYBER HAND! GHAA! Goaaaaal! 2-1 for Mikage Sennou. Darkeru and Kai high five each other. Darkeru: Not that invicible after all. Lloyd: This is nowhere near our best. Darkeru: Heh, you're just saying that so you don't look dumb. Kick off: Kiriga passes to Sanzu. Sanzu advances and dribbles Jale and Sazoru despite their attempts at using their hissatsus. Lloyd: Same thing, Sanzu! Kaizon: GOD HAND... G!!!! Sanzu: WHAT? Vulcano: He....He didn't even shoot yet. Jale: I see. Kaizon bought God Hand G out BEFORE the shoot, because he would have time to do so afterwards. Sanzu shoots but Kaizon catches it. Sanzu: Impossible. Kaizon: Selena! Selena passes to Vulcano. Vulcano: Mega-... But Rarir steals the ball before Vulcano could do anything. Rarir: SANZU! *long pass* Coach Karatsami(trough the device): Their goalkeeper will bring out his hissatsu before we shoot...therefore: Order 09. Head Aim! Lloyd: Understood. Sanzu, pass to Kiriga. Sanzu passes. Lloyd: Kiriga, Order 09. Straight from the coach. Kiriga: Yes captain! Hissatsu: Head Aim! *Kiriga uses the glasses he has on him to lock onto Kaizon's head, and shoots directly at it* The ball hits Kaizon in the head, knocking him down, and scores. Goaaaal! 3-1 for Mikage Sennou! Kaizon: Gah........My head.... Matt: They're brutal. Kiriga: Hahahahahah!!!! You think you can outsmart me, blondie? Kaizon: Gh... Dorick: Are you okay, Kaizon? Kaizon: Yes. *stands up* I'm fine. The referee comes in and gives Kiriga a yellow card. Lloyd(trough the device): Coach, he got a yellow card. Coach Karatsumi(trough the device): I saw. It's okay. Order 09: Head Aim again. Lloyd(trough the device): Are you sure, coach? It might take Kiriga out of the game. Coach Karatsumi(trough the device): Are you questioning me? Lloyd(trough the device): No sir. Coach Karatsumi(trough the device): Good. Then do as I say. Order 09: Head Aim. Darkeru walks up to Kaizon. Darkeru: Short time to react. 4 years ago. Think about it. *walks back to his position* Kick off: Kai passes to Darkeru. Darkeru attempts Death Field but Lloyd steals the ball before he can do so. Lloyd: Arumo! *passes* Jale: Net Error! Arumo throws the ball up high, over Jale's head, then recovers it, avoiding the binary code. Jale: Again? Arumo: Kiriga! Kiriga: Head Aim! Kaizon: (Short time to react...4 years ago...Thanks for reminding me, Darkeru) HAAAAAA: GOD HEAD! *Kaizon leans his head forward, and a God Head(Majin Great's head) comes out and headbutts the ball, reflecting it to the other side of the field* Kiriga/Lloyd/Coach Karatsumi: WHAT?! Matt catches the reflected ball and throws it towards Ezoru. Ezoru: HIGH JUMP SMACK! *dribbles Lloyd and Krini* Vulcano advances. Vulcano: Pass here! Ezoru passes to Vulcano. Vulcano: FLARE SHOOT! Nitromare: Cyber Hand... V2!!!!!!!! Vulcano: WHAT? Nitromare: *kept* Nitromare tries to pass to Lloyd but Darkeru intercepts the pass. Nishizo blocks him, and he realizes Death Field would fail, so he passes to Ezoru. Krini blocks Ezoru. Ezoru: High Jump Smack! In the meantime, Darkeru ran to a defender-free area. Darkeru: PASS! Ezoru passes to Darkeru. Darkeru: Net... Kai: Vortex! Nitromare: Cyber Hand.... V2! *kept* Kai/Darkeru: WHAT? Vulcano: If Flare Shoot is kept....and Net Vortex is kept.... What can we do? HALF TIME! Legend Storm gathers: Kaizon: Thanks, Darkeru. For reminding me. Vulcano: Oh yeah, what was that? God Head? Darkeru: It was a move Kaizon used to have 4 years ago. It's pretty weak, but it can be used quicker than God Hand G, which in this case, is beneficial. Kaizon: Yeah, thanks for reminding me of it, Darkeru. Darkeru: Don't think anything has changed. We still "don't know each other". It was just so we can win. Jale: Speaking of winning, we're not. They know how to react and counter to every one of our moves except Ezoru's High Jump Smack, but that's dribbling. If we won't score any more goals, the match will end 3-1, or worse. Matt: That's true. Since Cyber Hand leveled up, we can't score. Vulcano: ... Jale: We need a strategy. We can't go blind in this. Kai: I don't see anything that we can do. Taisuke: The break's almost over. You need to get back on the pitch. Mesu: Good luck Matt. Good luck everyone! Selena: (...It's never gonna happen.....Could it.......Could that have been holding Petal Wind back?) The team heads back on the field: Kick off: Kai passes to Darkeru. Darkeru passes to Sikora. Coach Karatsumi(trough the device): Order 02: Hissatsus! Embarass them completely! Sikora: The To-... Lloyd: DRAGON METEOR! Sikora: What? Lloyd: *passes to Matahi* Order 02, everyone! Dorick, Sazoru and Jale surround Matahi. Matahi: CYBER THUNDER! *Matahi turns the field to metal. Thunder strikes the 3 defenders, turning them to metal until Matahi makes it past them* Here, Kiriga! Kiriga: Here goes... Lloyd: STOP, KIRIGA! That goalkeeper will keep Head Aim. Pass to Sanzu. Sanzu, use the ultimate Mikage Sennou shooting hissatsu! Sanzu: Our....best one? Lloyd: YES! Sanzu: ... *nods* Kiriga passes to Sanzu. Sanzu: KESHIN! Robotic Cyclops, Metanium! Everyone from Legend Storm: WHAT?! Sanzu: Keshin Hissatsu: ONE-EYED BLAST! *Sanzu turns around and shoots the ball in the Cyclops' one eye, which then shoots it out as a blast, towards the goal* Kaizon: *shocked* The ball goes straight in, without Kaizon even being able to react. Goaaaaal! 4-1 for Mikage Sennou! Kaizon: It was too fast...even for God Head.... Dorick: This is a lost cause....There's no way we can score 4 goals at this point. Matt: Is this really it? Our Football Frontier. Darkeru: Tsk..... KICK OFF: Darkeru passes to Kai. Kai passes back to Selena. Lloyd blocks Selena. Selena: *looks at Matt and then at Mesu* Lloyd: Dragon Me-.... Selena: PETAL WIND!!!!!! *A big flower appears in Selena's hand. He points it towards Lloyd, and petals starts blowing out of the flower, while Selena runs past him* Matt: YOU DID IT! GOOD JOB, SELENA! Selena turns her head towards Matt but then angrily turns it back* Lloyd: Another one?! Hah. Irrelevant. We're leading 4-1. Selena: Vulcano! Vulcano takes the ball and stands still. Matt: Vulcano? Darkeru: What are you doing? The situation is bad as it is. Don't make it worse by letting them take it from you. Vulcano: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ELEMENTAL WARRRIOR, FIRENOID!!!!! Matt: Vulcano...You did it too! Everyone's faces from Legend Storm lights up, except Darkeru's. Darkeru: Humph. Vulcano easily makes it past the remaining defenders of Mikage Sennou. Vulcano: FIRE DESTINY! The shoot goes straight in. Goaaaaal! 4-2 for Mikage Sennou! Lloyd: Firenoid.....Vulcano's Keshin. A man, the same man who watched the Mikage Sennou's training a week ago is watching the match and smiles. Coach Karatsumi(trough the device): THIS IS WHY YOU SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN VULCANO TO SUMMON HIS KESHIN THAT TIME IN THE PARK! We would have had more data on it and we would have been able to counter it. Now we might lose and it's all your fault! You backed out too soon! Lloyd(trough the device): I only made one mistake, coach. Coach Karatsumi(trough the device): One that will cost us the tournament! ARE YOU HAPPY, YOU IDIOT?? Lloyd(trough the device): I did one thing wrong, coach! I won't stand and be bullied by my own coach like this. Lloyd takes off the device and smashes it. Coach Karatsumi: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! Lloyd walks off the field and to his coach. Lloyd: I miss Coach Sugimori Takeshi. The man that was watching the training and the match walks down. Man: Is that so? Lloyd: COACH! Karatsumi: COACH?! I AM YOUR COACH! NOT HIM! HE'S BEEN LONG REPLACED! On the field: Darkeru: What is going on? Back to Lloyd: Lloyd: I am sick of you, Karatsumi! One mistake and you act this way towards me? Sugimori: Tell me, Lloyd. Do you like playing after orders? After Karatsumi's orders? Lloyd: Well....it leads us to winning, but it's boring. Sugimori: Exactly. Winning isn't all in soccer. You gotta have fun, playing soccer. Lloyd: Coming to think of it, we did have fun when you were our coach. Sugimori: Fun in soccer....It is something I learnt a long time ago....Endou helped me realize this. But when I was replaced by you, Karatsumi, you corrupted them. I've been investigating Mikage Sennou lately, and I've found out about the illegal hologram programmed matches you've been doing. Am I right, Lloyd? Lloyd: Yes. Sugimori: Then you know what to do. Lloyd: Yes, coach. Karatsumi: Coach? ''I ''am your coach. Come back! LLOYD!!!! Lloyd walks in the middle of the field: Lloyd: I have something to confess to everyone. Kiriga: What are you doing? Lloyd: The right thing. We, Mikage Sennou have been using illegal training gear to defeat the teams in this tournament. We have been accumulating data of hissatsus and techniques used by our enemies before our matches, insert them into our training hologram gear, and perfect ourselves to defeat them in every way possible. Sugimori: *smiles* An oficiall from Football Frontier walks down to the pitch, to Lloyd. Official: It is good that you have confessed. However I still have to disqualify Mikage Sennou from the tournament for extreme cheating. Lloyd: I understand. I would also like to request a coach change, from Karatsumi Nomeshi, back to Sugimori Takeshi. It has been our new coach, Karatsumi, that has come up with the idea, and insisted, on using this illegal system. Official: Is this true, Coach Karatsumi? Karatsumi: A-absolutely not, sir. Official: I can see you nervousness, Mr. Karatsumi. Karatsumi: But.... Official: You are no longer the coach of Mikage Sennou, and the team is oficially disqualified from the Football Frontier. Sugimori and Lloyd smile. Kiriga: Why....Why did you do this, Lloyd? Even with Vulcano's Keshin, we had a big lead. We would have won this match. No. THIS TOURNAMENT! Lloyd: It wasn't right winning this way. Kiriga: But... Lloyd: I'm sorry, Kiriga. I'm sorry, everyone. But this had to be done. Legend Storm remained on the field just looking at each other in confusion and shock. They then walk to their coach and manager. Vulcano: Well....that just happened. Darkeru: Hey, at least we won, right? Ezoru: Trough disqualification, yeah. But we might have lost otherwise. Matt: Who cares? Vulcano, YOU DID IT! You used your Keshin. AND NOTHING BAD HAPPENED! Vulcano: Haha, yeah. Maybe....Maybe it was a one-off deal. Matt: I told you :P After the match: At the hospital, Legend Storm and their coach came to visit Lazton. Vulcano: Hello, doctor. We came to visit Lazton Murukai. Doctor: Ah....You are his soccer teammates, aren't you? Vulcano: Yes. Doctor: I am afraid I have some bad news to give you. Lazton......Lazton dissapeared. Everyone: Whaaaat?! Taisuke: I....have to give some calls. Taisuke exits the hospital and calls someone. Taisuke(trough the phone): Hi. Yes, Taisuke Dougo here. Lazton Murukai has dissapeared. ..... Mmmhm. I believe so too. .... Yes. ... Yes... That's right. .... Something needs to be done.